Questions! 2
Original Link Posted on the 13th November 2014 Description Similar to the previous event Questions, Stella allowed players to pose questions she would answer via some short videos Q&A session Question 01 Teacher in the past few days you have made several mentions to your father and to his work. Some of them sound quite...peculiar. Could you tell us what is your father business line (apart from millionaire )?@Balmoth﻿ '' '' Transcript: My first email is from Hugo who asks, "Teacher in the past few days you have made several mentions to your father and to his work. Some of them sound quite...peculiar. Could you tell us what is your father business line (apart from millionaire )?" ''Ah, yes, Hugo, my father is into real estate and he owns property all over the world. Um, but his passion lies within these casino resorts, ah, that he has. The hub of which is actually here, um, and in this building, uh, where I live, up here, in the penthouse. So, that's where his passion lies but he is also into real estate, so, yeah, that's it. (laughs). ----- Question 02 ''I got this one in too late for the last round, so I'll try again. Is there a singular force or organization that is behind the corruption of the societies and our culture, or is it just a natural digression over time? '' '' Transcript: This question is from David M. who says, "I got this one in too late for the last round, so I'll try again. Is there a singular force or organization that is behind the corruption of the societies and our culture, or is it just a natural digression over time?" Ah, great question David. I don't think that there is a singular force, but I do think there is a singular process that keeps reappearing, um, time and time again. And, has shown itself to be corrupted and sort of infiltrate the 12 Ancient Lines. And what we are doing here with the Ancient Truth is trying to discover the source of this process. Why it is the way that it is and why it keeps reappearing and breaking these powerful societies. So, great question David, than you very much. ---- Question 03 It seemed to me that recently you indicated to us that the material that you were posting for us (the photos, the missing child flyer, the space shuttle invitation, etc.) was not material that you yourself had obtained and were sharing, but are actually material that someone else had sent you (Greg Jordan???). Did I understand that correctly? And if so what is your purpose in posting this material for us? '' '' '' Transcript: My next question is from Daniel T who says, "''It seemed to me that recently you indicated to us that the material that you were posting (the photos etc.) was not material that you yourself had obtained and were sharing, but actually material that someone else had sent you. Did I understand that correctly? And if so what is your purpose in posting this material for us? " '' Uh, yes, Daniel you'd be correct in thinking that I have not created this material myself. Um, it has been sent to me by this guy named Greg Jordan, who keeps sending me this stuff. Um, some of it is fake and I don't understand why he keeps sending me this stuff. So, that's why I am posting it actually, is to, um, get you guys to help me understand why this guy keeps sending me stuff, um, that I don't understand. Uh, so, yeah, that's why Daniel; thank you for your question. --------- Question 04 ''I really look forward to the daily challenges, learning about the 12 ancient lines, and garnering mysterious bits of information about your family and the world you live in. My question is where are you leading us? What is our ultimate goal? Stephen Covey said "Begin with the end in mind" It is difficult to achieve that end goal, if we don't know what it is. Transcript: My next question is from Gary W. He says, "I really look forward to the daily challenges, learning about the 12 ancient lines, and garnering mysterious information about your family and the world you live in. My question is where are you leading us? What is our ultimate goal? Stephen Covey said "Begin with the end in mind" It is difficult to achieve that end goal, if we don't know what it is" '' Well Gary, it is very simple. Our end goal is to rid the world of corruption. I am very glad that you enjoy the daily challenges and the bits of information I am putting out about myself and my family, but that is not the main reason of why we are here. We are here to rid the world of corruption and by doing that we need to to learn about the 12 ancient lines. And I will say again that there are two main, ah, components to learning about them and what we need to understand to do this. The first of which, is what made these societies great. The second is why did they fall. Now there is this common thread of corruption that keeps infiltrating these incredible societies, which is what we need to understand in order to achieve our end goal of ending corruption. So, to take it one step further Gary, we need to reclaim as many Children as possible. In order to do this we need to understand why these societies keep on falling. So there it is Gary, that's what we are doing. --------- Question 05 ''If it isn't too painful, would you tell us about you and Jake met? I asked that (very late) last time, but I understand if it's not something you want to talk about right now. @dvaleris﻿ '' '' Transcript: This next question is from Doreen S, she says, "If it isn't too painful, would you tell us about you and Jake met? I asked that (very late) last time, but I understand if it's not something you want to talk about right now." ''Um, thank you for your sensitivity Doreen, but no I don't mind telling you; it's actually one of my favorite moments. So, Jake use to, we went to college together, and he use to set up his, ah, little place at lunch for his guitar, and he would just sort of start to sing. And he was so good that everyone would kind of start to gather around him. So, it just became like a natural thing at school, like everyone knew Jake was going to be performing at lunch. Um, and I thought he was really good, but was too shy to say anything to him for a few months. Um, and then one day I finally got the courage to go up to him after he played and to tell him that I liked his music and then I just, kind of, pretty much ran away. And a few months went by and apparently he was also too shy to to ask me to out, uh, yeah, for a couple of months and then he finally did. So, that was also around the first time that I first snuck out of my house. Um, so yeah, thanks Doreen, I don't mind talking about that. Question 06 ''Has anyone been recognised as an Acolyte by you as you have mentioned us as 'Student and Acolytes' in posts a few times and if so how can you become one? :) Thanks, my twitter handle is @SubtlyJay '' '' Question 07 My question: Do the definitions of "truth" and "corrupted" differ depending on the observer? Particularly, does the Brotherhood think they're the good guys or the bad guys? '' '' Transcript: This question is from Travis Do the definitions of "truth" and "corrupted" differ depending on the observer? Particularly, does the Brotherhood think they're the good guys or the bad guys? Um, great question Travis. I know that the truth takes different, there are different windows into the truth, which is why we study the 12 ancient lines. The 12 different perspectives on the Truth. Um, as far as corruption goes, it takes many forms, but at it's core it is just one thing, corruption. In the case of the Brotherhood, I am still learning about these guys. But, as I understand it, they are the very definition of corruption. They call themselves uncorupted, but, ah, there is no evidence to suggest that they are anything but corrupted. So, thanks again for your question Travis. Question 08 Before i inquire, just wanted to say thanks for everything again! I'm sure i speak for many when i say that we really appreciate what you're doing. My question is this- Do you have a timetable for new additions to the website, or are you just including new information when it feels right? I simply ask because i remember you mentioning a new interface for interaction in the last Q and A, and can't wait! '' '' Question 09 Marvel or DC, Which TMNT, Einstein or Tesla, Animal or Mineral, Which Batman is your Batman, Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee, Am to misbehave or may the force be with you, Happy Feet or Gunter, Wall-E or Johnny 5 (both is ok) and Tremors just cause Tremors doesn't get enough love? '' '' Question 10 Hello. I hope I'm doing this right. Stella, your friends have been so great helping me get here. Thanks everyone! My question is - Where did you learn all of this? So much of what you're doing is familiar to me. Worked on it nearly 30 years ago... Never seen it anywhere else before. ﻿ '' '' Question 11 In theory, is it possible to be affiliated with more than one line? Let's say someone had parents of two different heritages, how does one know where they belong? I still struggle with finding my true identity, I guess. Wrap up Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Video Category:Stella Category:November 2014 Category:Angela Sanning Category:The Brotherhood of the Snake Category:TBOTS